


WWP's Guide To Vampire Ownership

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-30
Updated: 2005-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Care and feeding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WWP's Guide To Vampire Ownership

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

I've come by my Pet Vampire comparatively late in life and am far from regarding myself as an expert on the subject. But I *have* managed to tame my own vamp to serve my own purposes (or so the bastard keeps telling me ever so teasingly).

So, first things first:

1\. Feeding - Strictly pig's blood for his everyday diet. It'll make him cherish special occasions much more when you allow him to suck a little of your tasty human blood through any vein that comes handy to him.

2\. Collar & Leash - Only for use when you want to parade him by night through all the cool places. Try to woo him with the thought that he won't be much restrained. Offer him the chance to wear as few clothes as possible. Gag him if he starts to flirt with petite human blondes.  
In private the collar always looks good with his fangs. 

3\. LoveLife - Don't want to be turned? Tell him right from the start. Having a soul he is likely to understand. But vampires are mischievous by nature - so for his own good be always the dom-top, Never the sub-bottom. He'll thank you with much licking and sloberring icy kisses.

4\. A Vampire's G-Spots: Pretty much all over. But if you want to make yours go crazy suckle on his nipples for hours, give him nice, slow, unending blowjobs, trace lines of little bites along his back and mess up with his hair in case he isn't bald. Mine isn't. And can't be more pissed than when I mess with his hair. 

5\. Vampire's sexual kinks: They like to have you rimming until you dry. Then fuck you until ditto.  
They'll be ecstatic if you let your cum flow over unusualer places than their tummy/back. Try inside of thighs, fingers, shoulders, forehead and afore-mentioned hair. He will thank you by repeatedly jerking off over whatsoever part of your anatomy you tell him to.

6\. A Vamp's Uniqueness - If all the above goes +100% as planned you just got yourself a fight for straying my very own pet vamp!


End file.
